


2019: The Monster Within

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Fist Fights, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Walking a world of monsters, sometimes you become one and for Kara Grant... today is that day.





	2019: The Monster Within

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part so I hope you will enjoy:
> 
> 18 Votes Alex.
> 
> 13 Votes Lena.

Alex was pacing the floor, she was pissed that she missed that something was up with Kara, she still had no idea why Kara up and left the way she did and still heard nothing from the Bats about finding Kara unconscious in the wreckage of the Camaro.

There was nothing at all and it was seriously bugging Alex, Diana was talking with Lucy about the supplies and Lena was running through possible scenarios of what started the outbreak.

She knew it had something to do with Luthor corp but had no idea how or why… nothing was making sense to her but right now Alex’s main concern though was Kara who was still radio silent.

Maggie was not happy that Alex was so focused on Kara and her disappearance.

Soon the main gate opened and a large truck pulled into the compound, Alex and Diana gathered with the other survivors as the driver pulled the truck to a stop before switching off the engine.

The driver side door opened and soon the driver stumbled out of the driver’s seat and Alex gasped at the sight, standing before the survivors… was Kara.

Highly bloodied and bruised, stumbling forward 2 steps Kara dropped to her hands and knees, that is when she felt it… the arms of her best friend Alex wrapping her arms tight around her.

Kara smiled as she melted into the hug and she suddenly felt weightless, Diana and the others watched as Alex carried Kara her own tent, Diana checked the back of the truck I confusion and she smiled, she knew Kara would not have abandoned them… the Supplies that the Scavengers picked up.

But one question remained… where the hell was Clark Kent and his wife?

Alex lay Kara down on the bunk and began to clean Kara up, meanwhile Kara’s mind flashed back to the fight with Clark.

_ Flashback: _

_ Kara was running through the building of the Scavenger’s; the faint sound of the gunfire and explosions could be heard but she was too focused on Clark who was running just up ahead of her. _

_ Clark turned to face her and drew his gun but he was too slow and Kara slammed into him sending them both to the floor hard, Clarks Colt Python Revolver slid from his reach as they landed hard on the floor. _

_ Clark kicked Kara off and crawled his way towards his gun but Kara was relentless “Think you could betray our people and get away with it?!!!” she roared angrily as she kicked him hard in the robs knocking the wind out of him. _

_ Getting to his feet Clark punched Kara straight in the mouth and then followed with a fast left hook to her ribs, Kara cried out in pain as his punch landed. _

_ Clark tried to follow up with a few more violent punches but Kara was faster and she punched him hard and violently before spin kicking him in the jaw with a loud crack, Teeth, spit and blood flew from Clarks mouth as Kara’s kick landed and she attacked him with more ferociousness. _

_ They traded violent punches, managed to kick Clark down and she pulled her own gun and fired 2 rounds, 1 into each leg. _

_ Clark cried in pain before laying there in silence, Kara sighed and dropped to her knee’s exhausted from the fight and her whole body was aching from the ferocious fight. _

_ “Why?” Kara asked, “why betray the colony, our friends?” she needed to know. _

_ “Those people, they may have followed me but their loyalty…” Clark took a deep breath “Their loyalty was always to you” Clark replied. _

_ “So, you betrayed them… for what... because they refused to be loyal to you” Kara demanded and Clark snorted “I betrayed them because if I can’t have their loyalty, then I rather see them die” he replied. _

_ Kara felt her anger spike and the urge to snap his neck but she had a much better idea, grabbing him by his legs she dragged him out into the main compound where Selina and the others were cleaning up the bodies of the Scavengers. _

_ Bruce was standing by a large pit that was covered by large metal doors, Bruce was readying his gun “Bruce, wait!!!” Kara shouted and he turned to her confused as she dragged Clark out by his feet. _

_ Clark was groaning painfully before Kara helped him to his feet “Ok, open it” she said and Bruce opened it up, inside the pit was 5 zombies in the it, dried blood and bones were scattered about, Clark’s eyes widened in horror. _

_ “No, please… don’t” he begged but Kara was all out of mercy and she kicked him hard into the pit, Clark cried out as the zombies closed in on him. _

_ Kara turned to Bruce “Once they ripped him apart, put them down” she ordered and he nodded his head speechless and Kara jumped in the truck that had the supplies on board and she drove away out of the compound. _

_ The screams of Clark echoing being her, haunting her as he was torn to shred by the zombies. _

_ Kara felt sick and disgusted at herself and she pulled over, wrapping her arms around herself tight and she began to sob. _

_ She crossed the line… she became a monster. _

_ Flashback end: _

Lena walked into the tent and found Alex cleaning the hurt on Kara’s body, tenderly taking care of each bruise and cut.

“How is she?” Lena asked and Alex shrugged.

“She’ll be ok but she has been sleeping since she got back” Alex replied.

“Alex, there has been a communication from Bruce… he told me something that you might want to hear” Alex looked to Lena and Lena began to relay the message from Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
